


How to get your baby to say their first word

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Series: A Parental How-To Guide [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Fluff, First Words, Fluff, Frost Giant Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M, They are good parents, but the fluffy baby stuff is just to wholesome, parent fluff, the author knows she has a problem, tony and Loki are proud parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Loki and Tony sit in their kitchen and talk to their daughter.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Parental How-To Guide [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	How to get your baby to say their first word

“Hrá, you are absolutely adorable,” Loki gushed as he sat on the kitchen floor holding his daughter. Tony was in the doorframe, watching the two quietly. Both on the floor were blue- frost giant forms. The genius found that he loved catching his husband doing this a lot- the whole blue thing with Hrá.  
At the moment, Loki was gently running a finger along the markings on their daughters face, a small smile forming on his own. 

“I’ve never seen a Jotun as cute as you. How in the nine realms is this possible?” 

Hrá gurgled, which made the mage chuckle.

“Oh, is that so?”

Hrá‘s hand moved to grab Loki’s finger as she babbled. 

“Ah, I see. Quite informative, little one.”

Tony couldn’t take it. He wanted in on this. They were being adorable and he wasn’t part of it. He cleared his throat, making his presence known. Immediately, Loki looked up and over to him.

“Oh! Anthony! How long have you been there?”

“A while. Long enough to watch you and your antics.”

“Antics? Why, darling, I’m simply sitting with our daughter!”

Tony chuckled softly. “Being ridiculously cute with her is an antic.”

“Hm. I suppose it is. Now, come join us.”

Tony happily obliged, making his way to his husband and daughter. He sat next to Loki, leaning into him. He shivered at the sudden coldness, but quickly got used to it.

“So, fill me in. What on earth are you two doing?”

“Just Jotun things,” Loki said with a grin. Hrá followed his comment up with more babbling, looking over to Tony and reaching for him. 

“I see. Guess I shouldn’t be here then, huh? Since it’s ‘Jotun things’?” Tony gave the mage a playful pout, moving his hand so Hrá could grab at it. She took hold of his finger, pulling it to her mouth. Tony simply smiled and watched her.

Loki, on the other hand, huffed and kissed Tony’s forehead. The sudden cold against someplace that was still semi-warm caused the billionaire to shiver again. “No, you should be here. Don’t start that.”

“Alright, princess. Sorry.” He chuckled, laying his head on Loki’s shoulder. 

Hrá was back to her gurgling and babbling now. She had a grip on Tony’s finger, seemingly talking to it. Loki laughed softly, running his finger along those markings of hers again.

“She’s quite the adorable thing, isn’t she? Who would have thought a Jotun could be so adorable. I didn’t even know it was possible.”

Tony turned his face to look at the god. “I knew it was. And I knew it was possible for frost giants to be cute, too.”

“Oh? You did?”

“Yup,” He said as he pecked his husband on his blue cheek. “You’re the proof of it.”

Loki blushed softly, smiling at Tony, “Is that so? Didn’t think you’d turn talking about our adorable daughter into talking about how apparently cute I am.”

“You’re both cute. End of story.” Tony had a huge grin on his face now.

Loki tutted at the inventor. “No, you and Hrá are. End of story truly.”

Hrá interrupted the argument with a squeak-like noise, staring up at the two. Their attention immediately was on her, and she made the noise again.

“Need something, tiny?” Tony asked, smiling down at the little frost giant. She squealed at him, her small hands gripping to Tony’s own hand. 

“Really now. I would have never known.” 

Hrá squealed again, kicking her legs. 

“Oh yeah? Tell me more, peanut.”

The baby stared up at Tony and happily went off with her nonsensical baby noises. Loki laughed softly, watching her interact with her father.

“She takes after you, you know. Quite the talkative little thing.”

Tony grinned. “Yeah, definitely gets that from me. Don’t you, pipsqueak?”

The billionaire got another set of happy noises.

“Seems she’ll be quite good with holding conversations. Just have to get her actually talking.”

Tony raised a brow, gazing up from the now quiet baby to Loki. “What do you mean? She is already talking!”

“Words, love. Actual words,” Loki said with a chuckle. 

“Ah… right.” Tony suddenly grinned and his eyes were back on the baby. “Hey. Little blue. Say ‘dada’.”

Hrá continued staring at him with wide eyes, then babbled again. 

Loki smiled and leaned to kiss his daughters forehead. “Admirable attempt, darling.”

“Hm… Hrá, remember what we worked on? Can you say ‘mama’?” 

“Anthony, if she can’t say ‘dada’ I’m sure she can’t say that either.”

Hrá made a few noises, attempting to imitate what her father had said. 

“Shh, shh. Lemme try. We’ve been working on this. ‘Mama’, tiny. Say ‘mama’.”

“Why in the nine realms are you trying to get her to say what she’d call me?”

“Because it’s cute. And if she can start with that, then we can teach her ‘dada’.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I don’t understand your logic behind that, but alright.”

Tony flashed him a smile, then booped Hrá on the nose. “Say ‘mama’.”

Hrá continued to try and mimic Tony as he encouraged her, repeating the word over and over again. Her imitation was a string of “muh”s, and it was getting the genius excited. Loki on the other hand didn’t think she’d be saying any words anytime soon.

“Anthony, she’s not going to-“

“Mama!” Hrá squeaked, cutting Loki off and finally repeating her dad.

Loki’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Immediately, he was looking down at his tiny daughter. 

“Ha! She gets genius from me too!” Tony was beaming, proud as all hell of his little girl.

“Mama!” Hrá repeated, reaching up at Loki and making grabby hands.

“That’s right, blueberry! That’s your mama.”

The little frost giant was repeating “mama” over and over again now, excited that her father was also excited. 

Loki was dumbfounded. “She… wow. Her first word…”

“See, babe? I told you she could do it.” Tony kissed the mage on the cheek. “Bet you’re thrilled that by technicality she's saying your name.”

Loki hummed, smiling softly at Hrá. “I am very much thrilled. What an honor to technically be her first word.”

Hrá’s hands moved to Loki’s face, placing them there as she looked at him. “Mama.”

“Exactly right, little giant.”

She giggled, then papped Loki’s face. “Mama!”

“Alright, alright.” Loki chuckled. “I get it, you can say it. Goodness, you really are a little chatterbox.”

Tony leaned into his currently-still-blue husbands side, smiling proudly. “Remember how I said we definitely did good?”

Loki nodded. “I do.”

“Yeah. We did do good. Better than good, actually. We did pretty fucking great.”

Loki furrowed his brows. “Watch your language, darling. If she’s starting to talk, she’ll repeat you. You know she will.”

“Right, sorry.” Tony smiled apologetically, then kissed Loki’s cheek. It wasn’t long after that he was grinning-again. 

“Tomorrow I’ll start trying to get her to say ‘dada’.”


End file.
